Food heating and serving appliances are generally known and typically include a container such as a ceramic or stoneware container received in a housing. A transparent glass or plastic lid may be removably mounted on the container. An electrically-operated control and heating element may be provided for heating food stuffs placed within the container. The housing may include handles extending therefrom to allow a user to transport the heating appliance.
Food heating appliances and food warmers having more than one container disposed in a housing are also known. For example, it is known to have food heating and appliances having two, three and four containers disposed in a metal housing. The container may be arranged in various arrangements but typically some of the containers wind up being disposed more towards the rear of the housing. As such, it is not always convenient to serve food from these containers.